Obtuse Abuse
Jared’s personality from Ro Ro’s past returns; Xavier calls DCFS on Chica. Plot Ro Ro and Jared are at one of his friend's dinner parties and everyone is astounded at the fact the emperor is at the party. "Oh my god. I'm so happy that you could attend my party!" the host says. "I'm happy to be here," Ro Ro says, and burps loudly. Jared gives him the evil eye but continues to party. When Ro Ro and Jared get back to the palace, Jared immediately goes off on Ro Ro when they're in his room. "Why the fuck do you purposely test my anger?" Jared says angrily. Ro Ro stares, muddled at what Jared is talking about. Due to Ro Ro's confusion, Jared becomes more infuriated and bitch slaps Ro Ro to the floor. "Get up you worthless whore! You know how you embarrassed me at the party!" Jared yells. "All I did was burp, and I said excuse me!" Ro Ro screams fearfully. Jared picks him up and slams him against his bookshelf which falls down on him. "I should beat you, but I'll have a heart today and leave you where you lay. Now clean up this damn room and get ready to be fucked in 10 minutes!" Jared exclaims and leaves the room. Ro Ro gets up and sadly magically cleans up his room. While cleaning up, Ro Ro sees a scared and hiding Froyo who is whining due to Jared's anger. "Oh my. It's ok Froyo. Daddy's just a little upset at mommy right now, but it'll be alright." Ro Ro says calmly, but Ro Ro continues to whine. Ro Ro has finished cleaning up the room and sees that he has 4 minutes until Jared comes back and decides to confide in Chica to stress about his problem. When he walks in, he sees Xavier yelling at Chica and she's not paying attention to him. "You never think about my needs and my feelings! Believe it or not, I'm your son! You're supposed to care for me!" Xavier exclaims. "Xavi, I would..." Chica says as she's cut off. "I know you're my mother, but don't call me 'Xavi'!" Xavier says. "Well Xavier, I would care for you, if you weren't such an annoying bastard." Chica says with annoyance. Ro Ro intervenes and tells the two that they need to stop fighting and make up and be a mother and son. Just as Ro Ro finishes his sentence, Jared shows up behind him and puts his hand on his shoulder. "Yes, Ro Ro's right. But Ro Ro'll be back in about ten minutes." Jared says, and once out of Chica and Xavier's sights, he grabs Ro Ro by the neck and takes him back to his room. While Jared and Ro Ro have extreme sex, Xavier's quarrel with Chica continues. "Since you don't care about me, I'll run away!" Xavier says. "You wouldn't run away. The Kahn life is too good, and you've become accustomed to the life of wealth." Chica smugly exclaims. "You don't make me feel like I'm living a life of wealth. You're a prostitute and you act like you're doing it for the money you don't have, but you do it for fun!" Xavier says, and walks out of the room. While in his room, Xavier contemplates on Chica's attitude towards him and goes into a fit of rage. Charles and Eriq rush to see what the problem is. Xavier explains what's going on with him and expresses his plan to call DCFS. Charles tells him that it isn't necessary but Eriq detests and says that he may need to call DCFS on Ro Ro for what he did, but Charles sheds some light on Eriq's situation and says, "Ro Ro's already getting punished for it by Jared, even though Jared doesn't know what he did to you." Ro Ro is in pain and Froyo is frightened as Ro Ro and Jared lie on Ro Ro's bed with Ro Ro crying in pain. "Yo, shut the hell up with that whining!" Jared yells to Ro Ro, with half the whole palace hearing him. This upsets Froyo and he jumps onto the bed and growls at Jared. Jared gives him the evil eye and throws him off the bed. Froyo becomes infuriated at Jared and enlarges his body and starts barking even more louder. Jared gets up and hits Froyo in the neck and the puppy falls to the floor and crawls under the bed and continues to whine softly. Jared goes to the bathroom and, seeing that his abuser is gone, Ro Ro uses his tongue to lift Froyo up from under the bed to cuddle him. "It's going to be ok schnookums. He'll calm down at some point of time." Ro Ro says. In the throne room, Xavier is waiting for DCFS to knock on the palace door. Nya comes down the stairs from the study floor and asks why he's circling the hall. "I called DCFS on Chica and I'm waiting for them." Nya protests against Xavier's decision and tries to convince him to turn them away when they come. They finally arrive and Xavier rushes to open the door, and Nya, seeing that she's failed, goes upstairs about her business. "I'd like to file a report on Chica Kahn!" Xavier says. They ask why and Xavier makes up an entire story on how Chica abuses him. “She stuck my finger up her vag and make me finger her!” Xavier cries. The people are outraged and immediately take Xavier to his father in Revisionworld and leave a note on Ro Ro’s throne to inform him of what they’ve done. The next day, Ro Ro is floating down the stairs to his throne, looking through his phone and drinking his vanilla coffee and sees the note. “Dear parent of Xavier B., we want to inform you that custody over Xavier has been given to his father to keep him from the abuse that goes on in this house.” the note reads. Ro Ro believes that the abuse they’re talking about is how Jared abuses him, but wonders why they didn’t take anyone else. Chica comes downstairs and Ro Ro shows her the note and infers that Xavier must’ve tricked his way into getting taken away by DCFS. Jared comes in the palace and tells Ro Ro to meet him upstairs in 10 minutes, and he goes upstairs. Chica sees Ro Ro’s fear in his eyes and asks him, “Are you afraid of him?” Ro Ro nods silently and he says, “Chica, you’ve gotta help me! I can’t go up there and let him flatten my ass!” “Ok, I’ll help you settle your problem if you go get Xavier from Revisionworld.” Ro Ro agrees and Chica goes up to her room while Ro Ro goes to Revisionworld. When he gets there, Ro Ro knocks on the palace doors and as usual, Sandy and Mandy answer in their Silence of the Lambs voices. “What do inquire of us?” the two twins ask. Ro Ro pushes them out the way and walks over to Rochelle who’s sitting on the throne. “What are you doing in my palace?” Rochelle asks annoyed at Ro Ro’s presence. “Well, my grandson apparently ran here to hide from Chica and I’d like him back please.” Ro Ro says. Rochelle detests and says, “I kind of like my grandson being here. This palace gives him the fiery personality that your household doesn’t!” “This bitch is full of lesbian women that will eventually use their strap-ons on him!” Ro Ro argues. The two opposites have a heated argument that makes Ro Ro bring up the fact that she owes him. “Since I helped you out with your bitch parents, you need to help me get my grandson out of Change’s custody!” Ro Ro says. Rochelle reluctantly agrees and the two go to Change’s room where he and Xavier are watching a basketball game. “Yo, bones, time for you to leave!” Ro Ro says. “I’m not going back to that yellow bitch! I like my dad better!” Xavier exclaims. Change throws Rochelle and Ro Ro out and saying that she’s not giving up, Rochelle comes up with a plan. Back at the palace, Jared calls Ro Ro up for an ass-pounding but Chica comes to the door instead with lingerie on. “Hey Jared.” Chica says seductively. “Chica, what are you doing here and where’s Ro Ro?” Jared asks with suspicion. “My mom won’t be having sex with you today. We’re gonna try things a little different.” Chica says, and she jumps on top of him. Jared tries to fight back but Chica goes into her animatronic form and has her squeezers squeeze Jared’s dick. “Now you’re gonna stop hitting Ro Ro, or you’re not gonna have a dick anymore!” Chica says menacingly. “I promise, please don’t crush it!” Jared says in pain. Chica squeezes more and says, “And you’re gonna stop telling him what to do too! He’s emperor, not you!” Jared screams and says “I swear!” and Chica lets go. Chica changes back to normal and goes off to her room. In Revisionworld, that night, Ro Ro and Rochelle sneak in Change’s room and see Xavier cuddling Change. “Do you think Change fucked him?” Ro Ro asks. “Nah, he gives off this pheromone at night that makes nearby people want cuddle him, where he will then commence to fuck them, but this is his son.” Rochelle replies. Rochelle drags Xavier and puts him in a sack and Ro Ro takes him back to Outworld. Ro Ro puts Xavier in his bed and then goes to Chica’s room to tell her the news. “Ok, he’s back here and Rochelle’s taking care of DCFS.” Ro Ro says. “Good, and, I squeezed Jared’s dick for you until he swore to stop hitting you.” Chica replies. “WHAT!” Ro Ro screams. “His dick is his best quality, why would you do that!” “Oh, it’s back to normal, I just squeezed it as if I were squeezing his balls.” Chica says. Ro Ro is filled with relief and goes to his room. The next morning, Xavier wakes up and is outraged that he’s in his room and sees a sack on the floor and knows that Ro Ro kidnapped him. Xavier rushes to the living room to call DCFS and when he does, Rochelle answers in a different voice and says, “I’m sorry, the DCFS representatives have been hung and are now out of commission. Please call in about 2 years for the new representatives to be sworn into their places.” Ro Ro comes up from behind him and tells him that Rochelle killed the representatives and that he should stop trying to get away from them, and he walks off. In a fit of anger, Xavier says, “This is some old bullshit!” and walks up to his room and slams the door. Short: Rolicious Blueberry (Chubby Needs a Name) Plot Blueberry Muffin excites over the fact that Chubby Needs a Name’s wish came true. “Chubby Needs a Name your wish came true, you have a pet chocolate chip dog of your very own!” Blueberry Muffin exclaims. “Yes, Blueberry Muffin, but I have another wish. I want a name of my very own too!” Chubby says. “We should consider giving you a name soon, and not leave it open to debate. The Blueberry Lands are very sheltered but it’s a big world out there, and others might have very different opinions on what constitutes an appropriate name.” Blueberry Muffin explains. Chubby says that he’s not worried and Red Velvet bursts open the door. “Oh, hello Red Velvet.” Blueberry Muffin says, annoyed at Red Velvet’s presence. “What’s up hoes?” Red Velvet says and he walks over to the refrigerator where he farts softly and breaks a finger nail. He gets a Sierra Mist out of the fridge and walks to the door, giving Blueberry Muffin the evil eye while doing so. "Whew, anyway, I’m sure sure that someday, someone will give you a name—" Blueberry Muffin is cut off as Red Velvet bursts through the window. “Blam! You name is fuck face! You fuckin’ fuck face! Blam, fuck face! B-lam, fuck, face! Blam bitches! Duh-da-da-daaaaaaaaaaaa! Red Velvet!” Red Velvet screams, and he slams the door, only to open it back up to knock down Blueberry Muffin’s tea pot. “Ugh, I am so sorry. I think he has Aspergers or something. But, don’t take it personally Chubby Needs a Name.” Blueberry Muffin says, to which Chubby replies joyfully, “No no. Call me ‘Fuck Face’!”